God save the Spleen
by Hemkomst
Summary: Centrifugeuse fondue sous la peau, la stabilité de Will Graham est située là où son corps choisit de rouler comme un cadavre. Hannibal aime quand il est blessé mais il n'a pas non plus envie d'un débris humain... Hannigram si vous voulez. Juste une discussion dans le bureau de Lecter.


**A/N** : Ma première fanfiction qui plus est, sur cette série au gore aseptisé ! Ça m'a douché de voir le peu de satisfaction que j'en ai tirée. Finalement, je préfère lire que écrire. J'avais des idées de plots pour d'autres fanfictions, eh bien je pense les oublier pendant quelques temps. Gn, j'arrête de vous tenir le bout de gras.

**EDIT du 18/08/13 **Sorry, je me plains... Plutôt fadasse cet OS, j'ai rajouté quelques phrases par-ci par-là. Merci à vous !

* * *

**Un cri transperça une foule d'anges**

Le besoin d'obtenir une preuve d'existence collait au corps de Will Graham comme une deuxième peau brodée par l'habitude, faite sur mesure. Vit-on seulement quand la durée du temps s'apparente aux jours d'avant, ceux à peine vécus, déjà oubliés ? Des moments, il aimerait par un acte de volonté, croire que répéter son identité suffisait. Mais un nom que l'on associe avec un visage finira par répondre à celui de tous les autres, son cerveau l'a bien compris. Ainsi, il n'avait aucun échafaudage solide, l'anguille s'insinuait pour s'enrouler autour de ses convictions et c'était le désagrément en plus qui vrillait tout le reste.

Il y avait de ces humains, une fois précipités dans leur faiblesse, qui se mettaient à commettre tous les forfaits imaginables pour éterniser leur standing. Allait-on le déposséder de son avenir pour avoir voulu protéger son univers ? Il avait le sentiment de se transformer petit à petit en cette créature qui le baisait chaque instant avec ces visions sordides mais il était en définitive si spectaculairement vierge qu'il parvenait à en être affec-

« Will, réussirez-vous à mettre ces choses grouillantes et dénuées de sens qui vivotent derrière votre front pour plus tard et franchir cette porte ? Vous _gênez. _»

Ah. Bien sûr. Franklin ne pouvait _décemment_ pas se frayer un passage dans le _ô combien minuscule _trou séparant le cadran de la porte et lui-même. Ce dernier remarqua comme Franklin avait l'air dans ses petits souliers. Il réfléchit donc s'il était plus plausible qu'il le soit à cause de l'attention portée sur lui ou par l'insinuation tapie sous la dernière parole de Hannibal.

Le présent refit surface dans son esprit lorsqu'il réalisa que la prise sur sa nuque avait disparu.

Maintenant il se trouvait à Bayshore Avenue, debout, au milieu du bureau du Dr. Lecter. La scène auparavant, envolée. Will serra les dents. Il n'aimait pas que le psychiatre soit là lorsque sa raison s'éteignait.

Une main agrippa son poignet pour le relever à la hauteur de leurs yeux. Un sourire caustique se dessina alors sur les lèvres de Hannibal à la vue de ce que tenait son patient.

« Il faudrait déjà être croyant pour chercher le salut dans les paroles de Dieu. D'après votre évaluation psychologique établie il y a peu, vous n'avez pas encore atteint le point de non-retour. »

Wil claqua sa langue contre son palais tandis qu'il récupérait sa main. Ses jointures blanchirent sous la pression qu'elles exerçaient sur le livre. C'était juste rasoir d'observer Hannibal jongler avec autant de dextérité entre un certain formalisme et la promiscuité. Etant sociopathe, il était possible qu'il ne fasse que semblant d'éprouver de la sympathie envers lui.

Néanmoins, d'une voix enrouée de ne pas avoir fonctionné pendant des heures, il répondit.

« L'affaire…Cet homme qui s'était servi de la langue de sa victime comme marque-page pour sa Bible… Mh. Vous savez, la langue est une bonne servante mais une mauvaise maîtresse. A titre d'exemple, à moi tout seul, je suis plus fort que dix sections de médecins. Je suis maître des plus terribles épidémies qui puissent ravager une ville. Dans ma main droite, je maintiens des vies humaines intactes. Et cette puissance dévastatrice, je l'ai sous forme de micro-organismes. Et de ces micro-organismes, j'extrais des virus particulièrement fatals et contagieux. Un seul de ces virus mis au mauvais endroit provoquerait des désastres inextinguibles. Mais cela ne se passera pas tant que j'en resterai maître. Mais si ces microbes venaient à dépasser mon contrôle, personne ne sera là pour dire ce qui arriverait. C'est la même chose avec la langue. On ne rattrape pas les mots partis. Ils descendront des réputations dans la tombe, ils tailladeront des cœurs jusqu'à ce qu'ils aient cessé de battre. Que les langues soient primitives ou modernes, elles ont des caractéristiques communes. Elles peuvent susciter la haine, engendrer des conflits et pervertir la vérité. J'ai voulu savoir si le meurtrier essayait de rappeler à sa mémoire quelque chose qu'il était pourtant certain de connaître. »

Entre temps, Hannibal était parti s'adosser à l'avant de son bureau, un bras croisé sous le coude, son poing contre sa bouche. Graham était fascinant dans ces instants-là. Surtout dans celui-là en fait. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de commettre un assassinat pour lui présenter une image plus claire des motivations du tueur. Le profiler avait dû beaucoup réfléchir pour en venir à cette conclusion. Il s'humecta les lèvres.

« Une langue de bois n'a pas de parfum et ne sert pas à la parole. » Un rictus grignota le visage de l'agent à ces mots. « Une langue aiguisée percevra les différentes textures et saveurs de ce qu'elle goûte les nuances et les détails… Dans d'autres situations, elle redressera les abattus et inspirera les accablés. Qu'a-t-il voulu se souvenir ? »

Il aurait bien vagabondé sur ses vrais appétits. Les innombrables recettes de cuisine sur la langue, classées et répertoriées chez lui, race animale ou non, mais il préféra s'abstenir.

Will se rapprocha lentement de Hannibal. Des affirmations évidentes énumérées par son docteur pour pallier à son manque de simplicité ? Cela n'allait pas faire avancer le Schmilblick.

« A quel degré la religion a pu influencer l'avis des individus -telle une langue enflammant toute une nation- imposer ses valeurs et distiller l'intolérance au nom de la moralité. Peut-être qu'une allusion malveillante aura valu à notre homme de voir sa langue coupée. »

« La foi encouragerait à aider son prochain et à l'accepter. Personne n'avait la même notion de l'humanité qu'aujourd'hui, Will. »

« Non, ils ne l'avaient pas. D'ailleurs, étiqueter quelqu'un d'inhumain est facile de nos jours. Comme si en le séparant ainsi des gens, ils obtenaient quelque chose. »

Hannibal releva les yeux et étendit davantage ses jambes. Il se demanda jusqu'où pourrait aller son lien affectif avec l'agent sans se formaliser quant à ces frontières fixées par Dieu. Après tout où est le plaisir d'être dans le carcan de telles choses ? Sans aucun doute qu'il ne lui portait pas l'amour normal qu'une personne pourrait donner à une autre et cela ne serait pas non plus normal à celui qui reçoit d'apprécier. Ce n'est pas ce que l'on aurait communément appelé amitié.

« En théologie, une théorie dit que Dieu voulait que la Bible soit pleine de contradictions, parce que ce n'est pas un manuel d'instructions, mais un test. Si tu arrives à lire les récits et les histoires, les désaccords et la confusion et que tu choisis quand même d'en garder un message de paix, d'acceptation et de pardon, alors tu as passé le test. »

Le regard de Will cilla. C'était étrange comme conversation. Il laissa une distance d'un bras entre Hannibal et lui.

« Tenez. » répliqua-t-il en lui tendant le livre. « Vous viendrez chez moi me le rendre. »

Hannibal haussa un sourcil. Une étincelle prit naissance au fond de ses pupilles.

« Est-ce un test ? »

Will dodelina de la tête.

« Une... proposition s'approcherait plus de la réalité. »

Comparativement aux éléments capables de donner aux nuages la couleur du métal sombre ou de transformer l'air pur en une chaleur lourde et morte, Hannibal ne provoquait pas de brasiers, **il** était le brasier. La nuit intensifie les perceptions, ce cher Lecter devait donc être foutrement _incandescent _dans le noir. Il deviendra le phare suffisamment puissant pour l'extirper du brouillard enfiévré et fantasmatique de l'irréalité. Oui, il le sera.

**et la viande tomba du ciel**


End file.
